Yasuo
Yasuo, also known as the Tempestuous God of Emperor,It is a rarity given to a wielder who holds the Kōteigan . It creates a gigantic, bird like-humanoid being that surrounds the user. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Kōteigan , it is the user's guardian deity. Attributes When activated, Yasuo forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf. By default, Yasuo is anchored to its user and they to it: in its less developed forms it will move around with the user; in its more completed forms the user will be suspended within Yasuo, being brought with it as it moves around.This connection allows Yasuo to shield against physical attacks, one that becomes more difficult to penetrate as it is manifested more fully. If it is damaged, Yasuo does regenerate due to the Kōteigan over time. Although Yasuo is quite effective as a defence, it is able to distinguish in what it blocks. For example, the user can still perform jutsu while within Yasuo and the attacks will pass through it without complications. With continued mastery, Yasuo can have increased defensive capabilities even at its ribcage stage. Yasuo is also only able to defend against physical attacks, so they are still vulnerable to visual or auditory attacks. Also, unless the legs of the Yasuo are fully manifested, the user's still vulnerable to attacks from below. So long as it is active, Yasuo draws on the user's chakra in meduim amounts.Unlike the Susanoo , The Yasuo doesn't inflect any pain on the user's body. Development Yasuo has several developmental stages. Practised users go through all the stages every time they manifest it, layering more advanced stages over earlier ones or stripping them away as is needed; they can choose to stop at any developmental stage. At its simplest level, users only manifest aspects of Yasuo skeletal-bird like structure, such as a ribcage for basic defence with wing's attached to them or an arm for interacting with the surroundings Once a full skeleton is made, musculature and, later, skin forms until finally a complete bird-like humanoid is shaped . In these early stages, typically only the upper half of Yasuo is materialised, with legs becoming common once it reaches its full humanoid form; however, not all Yasuo users can accomplish the latter feat. In its next stage, armour forms around the humanoid for further protection, causing it to resemble a garuda. In its final stage, users stabilise the chakra that comprises to create a colossal form known as the Complete Body — Yasuo (完成体　須佐能乎, Kanseitai — Yasuo , Viz: Perfect Yasuo , Literally meaning: Complete Body — He with the ability to lead by all means), the ultimate ability of the Kōteigan .In this state, Yasuo gains a bird beak, wings for flight, and is clad with ornate armour. This form possesses power comparable to that of a tailed beast, capable of leveling giant mountains and, when enhanced by Six Paths Chakra, small planetoids with ease. Users can also channel their own techniques into the Complete Body — Yasuo. Triva 1.Yasuo is the descendant of the uchiha's susanoo. 2.The Yasuo was based off the Grauda 3.The Color of the Yasuo,depends on the person's life experiences and inner feelings.